Skyward Falling
by Blueberry-Lords
Summary: The clouds always remained shut. You never once saw the clear sky itself beyond the white puffs. But a fateful or accidental encounter with another of your kind was soon to lead to a whole new world. {SS! Link X Reader}


**_This is a tale that you humans have passed down through uncounted generations... It tells of a war of unmatched scale and ferocity, the likes of which would never be seen again..._**

 ** _One dark, fateful day, the earth cracked wide and malevolent forces rushed forth from the fissure. They mounted a brutal assault upon the surface people, driving the land into deep despair... They burnt forests to ash, choked the lands sweet springs, and murdered without hesitation._**

 ** _They did all this in their lust to take the ultimate power protected by Her Grace, the goddess. The power she guarded was without equal. Handed down by gods of old, this power gave its holder the means to make any desire a reality. Such was the might of the ultimate power that the old ones placed it in the care of the goddess._**

 ** _To prevent this great power from falling into the hands of the evil swarming the lands... The goddess gathered the surviving humans on an outcropping of earth. She sent it skyward, beyond the reach of the demonic hordes. Beyond even the clouds._**

 ** _With the humans safe, the goddess joined forces with the land dwellers and fought the evil forces, sealing them away. At last, peace was restored to the surface._**

 ** _This is a tale that you humans have told for many ages, generation to generation... But there are other legends, long hidden away from memory, that are intertwined with this tale._**

 ** _Now, a new legend bound to this great story stands ready to be revealed. A legend that will be forged by your own hand..._**

 _This was the tale many had heard all their lives. How the battle between the darkness and the goddess raged until all the forces joined as one. How the last of mankind was sent to live far above in the sky on floating stones in a heavenly place. But very few knew of the other side; part of the story that was rarely told. Though the goddess sent most to the clouds, some did not make it. There were humans who still lingered on the surface, either because they were too late to get aboard or chose to remain on the ground. Whatever the case, these people lived in hidden groups for many years, in fear the monsters would return. Eventually, they became ground dwellers and refused to return to the light, most forgetting the tales of their ancestors._

 _Among these forgotten people, a young girl lived with a small group. Among them was the elder, who always told the old stories to the children. They would listen intently, especially the girl. She dreamed night and day of the sky world and the huge birds that lived there. She wanted nothing more than to see the sky that was forever shrouded by clouds. She never imagined that the day would actually come._

 _As she grew up, some of the other children shunned her because she always spoke of the sky heaven. They believed that the stories were just make-believe and told her to grow up. Eventually, she was out-casted as the older members died and the new generation grew up._

 _She decided to no longer stay among the people and traveled off on her own. She left when she was young, and spent the years alone growing and fending for herself. Soon loneliness took hold of her, until she found an injured bird. After spending weeks with the small creature and helping it heal, the pair became companions. The young female dubbed the bird "Canyon"._

 _(Y/N) and Canyon had no intended destination, traveling across the land and taking in the surrounds. The girl was a nomad of sorts and rather enjoyed it. But even with this life she had made for herself, (Y/N) still felt unfulfilled somehow. She wished for more than wandering and fighting an occasional monster. Her dream of the sky never faded; the longing growing with each passing day. Often times, she seemed to be far away and Canyon noticed. The small bird showed some worry for his friend, constantly tweeting about her to get her attention. The girl would return to her senses and smile at him before continuing what she had been doing._

 _Why was this childhood dream so important to her? Perhaps, it would fill some part her that was empty. Or maybe it was just some hope she would find somewhere to call home. A place where she would no longer have to wander. It was small dream she didn't want to come true, but she desperately needed it._

 _This isn't a simple tale, however. There are many obstacles and distractions awaiting our heroine, but they would bring new opportunities and a happiness she had never felt before. Beyond her earth and above the clouds something was coming. Something life changing, be it for better or for worse. Only time could tell when it would arrive and it was to be very soon. The new journey would be skyward._

 _«»«»«««««»«»«»«»««»«»«»«»«»«»_

 ** _Well, another one bites the dust. I've been working on this one for awhile now and I finally finished it. Another story I start but probably won't finish. We'll see. Anyway, thanks for checking this out K whatever. Vote and add and junk. Thanks. Toodles._**

 _ **\- Blueberry_Lords (**_ _ **^ω^)**_


End file.
